


Ode To My Love

by DQLouise



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise
Summary: Usagi feels like her love will never be hers.A Poem of her feelings
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	Ode To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 and am finally moving it across here.

Sailing through the sky majestically,

Like a bird in flight,

Jumping building to building,

He flies with grace and beauty.

My love, Tuxedo Mask,

I run along below looking,

At the man who doesn't love me,

I cry at night,

Hoping the next day he will realise,

I am the one for him.

I love the way he handles a rose,

Throwing them gracefully, distractingly,

I wish he'd throw a rose for me,

Every time I see a rose,

I think of him.

It makes me cry how much I love him,

Yet he never notices me,

I will not give up hope,

I was hooked from the start,

I will love him forever.

The End


End file.
